Field Trip Of 4? Redone
by Amonkeystolemypants
Summary: In reviews some people said it was rushed so i redid it well the most part
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Its three months after Gohan starts school. The Majin Buu incident never happened and Gohan's class was going to go to four places in four weeks 1. Satan Manor 2. Capsule Corp 3. Son Residence 4. Kame house. In class Miss. Higglebottem was saying "class this slip must be signed and brought back by Friday this trip will be part of 50% of your grade" The class was silent and everyone's mouth dropped shocked to hear such news so late. After school Gohan was on the roof and jumped off and was off to CC when he got there he pressed the red button and waited a few minutes later someone asked "who are you and what are you doing here?" they asked through the intercom "it's me Gohan and I'm here to see Bulma." "scan your eye and palm." The door opened and Goten ran up to him yelling "Big " "Gohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhannnnnn" yelled Trunks "will you come play with us" they said in unison Gohan responded "sorry guys but I can't right Trunks where's your mom" "oh she's in the in the lab" he replied in a disappointed voice. "Thanks" Gohan said He walked in the lab only to be invited in by a frying pan to the head then turned to see a frightened Bulma with a frying pan in her hands. Bulma suddenly yelled at Gohan angrily " HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT" then Gohan then countered "HOW DARE YOU ACCEPT THAT MY SCHOOL COME HERE TO CASPSULE CORP" " oh is that what this is about they said it would be educational so I couldn't say no" "you could've said no" "but that would be no fun" Said Bulma. Smirking in a way that would make Vegeta proud.

* * *

><p>After the next two days it was the day to go into hell.<p>

When Gohan didn't expect it Goten jumped up in the air and landed on his stomach. Then yelled at him 'tgetupnowwewon'tgetbreakfastforthreeyears. Gohan realized what that meant so he went super speed and dropped Goten and the floor. When he came out Goten wasn't there. So worried he ran downstairs so he wouldn't lose his breakfast but half of the course was gone so he kicked Goten out the door locked it long enough to some than he got back in.

After 55 of food Gohan finally finished eating and Goten was nearly broke down in tears crying. "Hey bud what's wrong?" Goten turned to his big brother tear eyed and said with a quivering voice " you're going to be gone for four weeks!" he finally answered crying out loud crying with a pond of tears coming out of his eyes Gohan responded with sympathy "Aw Goten don't cry I'll be back before you know it " "really" he said with more joy than smiles with the usual son grin.

Gohan turned around walked towards the door pressed the red button on his watch turning his red khaki pants into black gi pants and his white shirt and vest disappear and transformed into SSJ 2 and flew off.

While on his to school Gohan saw the bank with four squads of police and said under his breath " _why can't the do their jobs properly."_

Thenwhen he landed he went in the bank and saw 50 men with machine guns in their hands he used his super speed to rush up behind them and knocked them all out by karate chopping their necks in less then a minute he came with all of them roped up like preschoolers but their feet were tied too.

When he came out with the captives behind him the Chief said to him "Amazing that you did that under 5 minutes" He made no comment then when Gohan was about to leave when Videl came out of nowhere saying "Gohan we better get going if we don't want to be late for school" "I think you have me mistaken for someone else miss Videl" He replied in a random heroic voice. Gohan then flew off to school with Videl behind but he didn't notice so when he landed on the roof and retransformed when Videl saw this she said to Gohan "Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you're the Gold Fighter if teach me how to fly after the field trip." He turned shocked that the voice that spoke to him was VIDEL "VIDEL! What are you talking about?" he said attempting to get out the situation but failed "you know damn right what i'm talking about Gohan just admit it you're the Gold Fighter i saw you transform into you're school cloths." "Okay you caught me you're right i am the gold fighter" "Videl I will teach you under one condition you go on a date with me" "W-w-what but why me I mean I'm not the prettiest girl in school." He replied "because you're not like the others you don't care about how pretty you look, you have the spirit of a fighter and most important you have inner beauty." Videl was shocked to hear this no one has called her beautiful before sure they called her hot but not beautiful.

* * *

><p>After the conversation they went down to the classroom where all eyes laid upon their late entry.<p>

The teacher then asked "and why are you two late?" "ummm we had to talk about something that came up." lied Videl "well it's a good thing you that you came when you did otherwise we would've have left without you the bus has just arrived

When they left 1 minute later their teacher said to them "okay the ride to Capsule Corp is 45 minutes so get on the bus so we can go" their teacher said.

When they got to Capsule Corp no one was there to greet them so Gohan went to the intercom and clicked the red button when a voice came and said "this is Capsule Corp state your name and business" the voice of a women was heard "Hey Akira it's me Gohan I'm with my class but Bulma wasn't there when we got here" Gohan said to the intercom "Oh I'm sorry Gohan but she must've forgotten she's still working on a new project come on in" then the door opened a everyone was stunned that Gohan knew THE BULMA BRIEFS, on a first name basis. But after 8 minutes of shock Videl was the first to get back to normal and sat next to Gohan and asked "why didn't you tell me that you knew THE BULMA BRIEFS" "well you never asked so that's it besides I've known Bulma my whole life so i don't think of her as a celebrity" He answered "Oh… well you've got some explaining to do when we get our rooms." Gohan replied "well since I've known them for so long and stay here a lot in the winter I've got my own family floor of rooms." "Wait so you're telling me that you get your own room while we get to share?" questioned Videl "yes" said Gohan

"Then can I stay in one of the rooms please Gohan?" "Of course you can you can take my bed and I'll take the futon in the room."

That is Chapter 1 of the rewrite hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The following morning all of Capsule Corp woke up to hear…

"THIS JUST IN THERE ARE MONSTERS ATTACKING THE WORLD DEMANDING TO FIGHT THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM ALL SON GOHAN."

The entire class starts to wonder 'NERD-BOY KILL A MONSTER YEAH RIGHT'

"TRUNKS I TOLD YOU TO WAKE THEM UP NOT SCARE THEM TO HFIL AND BACK!"

"NOT TO MENTION EXPOSING GOHAN'S SECRETS TOO!'

The jocks or should we say mentally challenged **(not to offend any smart jocks but most jocks are stupid in my opinion) **all boasting saying they didn't believe anything than just happened.

Gohan and Videl's room

"Gohan you have a lot of explaining to do mister" Videl growled "Well if I do I want no interruptions what so ever got it?" said Gohan

"Got it" replied Videl

"Ok so let's start with an alien race of warriors named Saiyans, they were the fiercest and strongest race but there was someone stronger than the Saiyans his name was Frieza."

"He was feared by everyone even the Saiyans their king Vegeta made a deal with him that they would provide service in order of their survival."

"Frieza began to fear the Saiyans because of the legend The Lengedary Super Saiyan it is said that every thousand years there will be one. The transformation turns your hair gold and your eyes teal."

"He destroyed the planet before they got the chance at such strengh but four survived their names are Nappa, Radditz, Kakkorot and Prince Vegeta or there is only one of the four left that is Vegeta Bulma's husband." Videl gasped but stayed silent

"Kakkorot was sent to earth to purge it but lost his memory from a fall on his head. He was found by an old man named Son Gohan he had no name so he was given the name Son Goku."

Videl couldn't keep quiet anymore and almost screamed out load "YOUR AN ALIEN!"

"Only half my mother is human and her name is Son ChiChi"

"Saiyans are basiclly human except they are a lot stronger and they have tails."

"WHAT YOU HAVE A TAIL"

"Not anymore it was cut off in a battle I fought when I was five years-old I know that a young age to fight a battle but I couldn't just stand by and watch innocent people get hurt" said Gohan

"What about you?" "You had your childhood taken from you, you had to defend the earth when you were five years old and probroly you didn't get any time to hang out with friends play around and have fun like a normal kid" exclamed Videl

"That's the thing I'm not normal didn't you hear anything I just told you I'm part ailen I protected the planet when i was a toddler for crying out loud I had a tail heck I could probraly blow this planet to dust with my finger if I wanted to."

"Tell me the truth my father never beat Cell did he?" asked Videl

"No he didn't it was the boy he was in a Super Saiyan state." replied Gohan

"Wait how do you know that?" asked Videl curiously

"Because that boy was me." said Gohan

"B-B-But that's not possible prove it turn into a Super Saiyan and I'll believe you." said Videl shakely

"Ok but we have to go to a special place so the whole building won't fall." said Gohan

"Sure why not I mean I have no reason not to." replied Gohan

About ten minutes later they were at the GR and Gohan said to Videl "Go to the window over there and watch what happens if you were in there you would probraly die and i couldn't live with myself if that happened."

Gohan turned it up all the way to 10 000 G's and began to power up with a mighty scream ""

He became a Super Saiyan with the power level that could match Bojack, Cell, Freiza, Cooler, Buu, BrolyGogeta fused thanks to the GR's might it restricted most of his power so he did not destroy the earth.

Chapter done at one in the morning

* * *

><p>Power levels and<p>

Gohan powered up with the 10 000 G's

Base: 4510 000 000 800

Base without 10 000 G's

9550 000 000 000 500

Super Saiyan1 with G's

10 000 000 555 000 500 000

Super Saiyan1 without G's

5000 000 000 000 005 000 000 000 000 000

**A/N I know the power levels are ridicously high but he should have kept training in the hyperbolic time chamber so in my fic he is beyond the power of any being to every lived :)**


End file.
